1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to playthings for executing a reciprocating activity, and in particular, to playthings with a traveling coaster.
2. Description of Related Art
Skateboarders accomplish remarkable athletic feats by traversing the opposing banks or ramps of a half pipe, using the banks to reverse their direction of traversal. Using a similar structure snowboarders and BMX bikers perform comparable athletic feats by riding from one bank to an opposite bank, again reversing direction at the peak of travel.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,350,174 a miniature roll-up half-pipe is used with a miniature fingerboard 60. The user places a finger on the upper surface of the fingerboard 60 and rolls it back and forth along flexible sheet 35, manipulating it to perform typical skateboard stunts.
In U.S. Design Pat. 487,486 a toy road racing skateboard has a miniature rider mounted on top.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,540,577 a fingerboard contains magnetic material, and can be manipulated to perform typical skateboard tricks using a finger ring 30 or fully poseable action figure 50.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,742,780 a skateboard maze has a board with grooves on its topside forming the maze. The grooves are deep enough to hold a ball. The user stands on top of the board and rocks it back and forth, causing the ball to move through the maze.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,433,995 an electromagnet 6 is controlled by switches 13 and 14. The user opens and closes the circuit to cause a metal ball to roll towards target 9 mounted in a spherical bowl.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,341 a maze is provided in platforms 22 and 24. The user stands on a textured traction surface 46 and rocks the platforms to move a ball toward a goal at the end of the maze.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,320 a top spins on a hinged game board. The user can move the game board to steer the top on spiral path 18 from a start to a finish point.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,961 jumping-off ramp 1 and jumping-on ramp 2 are arranged opposite one another on two track sections. A toy vehicle 4 leaves ramp 1 at an angle that can be adjusted using handle 1c.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,726,523 a remote controlled toy skateboard device includes a toy figure mounted on a skateboard. The speed and direction of travel for the device is controlled by a portable remote control unit.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,776,685 a collapsible toy vehicle ramp has a flexible panel, used as a jumping surface. The ramp is designed to collapse under weight exceeding the normal weight for a toy vehicle.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,623,367 a fingerboard ramp includes at the intersection of sections 36 and 38 an edge coping 44 made of metal tubing. See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,251,949; and 5,409,223.
Accordingly, there is in need for a plaything that allows a player to execute a reciprocating activity, especially an activity where a coaster travels up an inclined ramp before reversing direction and traveling towards an opposite ramp.